In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved tongue support device, particularly for wagons, trailers and the like.
Modern farm machinery and equipment as well as other trailers and similar equipment are towed by a pulling vehicle to which they are attached by means of a wagon tongue. Because of the size of modern equipment, the tongue may be extremely heavy. As a result, it is often quite difficult to raise and maneuver the tongue in a desirable fashion during "hook-up" operations.
To assist movement of wagon tongues, a past practice has been to attach a coil spring or pulley line between the tongue and the wagon. In this manner, the tongue may be elevated normally or biased upwardly by the force of the coil spring.
While such an arrangement is quite workable, the pulley or coil spring is exposed and does provide a potential danger inasmuch as it may become fouled or snagged or may interfer with the operation of the wagon or the vehicle pulling the wagon. The present invention provides an improvement which seeks to avoid the noted prior art problems.